


what do you want? (Prompt 25 - Wish)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2020, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, M/M, The Echo, blantant misuse of in-game dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: After arranging the chase for Archbishop Thordan, the Warrior of Light asks the Lord Commander what he wants.(small fill for #ffxivwrite2020)(Post Vault - Pre Bismark, Dancing around feelings, kinda angsty, u know the drill)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	what do you want? (Prompt 25 - Wish)

* * *

J'mhazi and Alphinaud enter the Lord Commander's private chambers, let in by an attending Temple Knight. The Warrior breathes a small sigh of relief upon seeing his friend upright and at a desk even as a prick of annoyance lances through him - he should be _resting_. If there was any time for rest it should be now.  
  
Aymeric is practically shadowed on both sides by Estinien and Lucia, who both look up as the door is opened and Aymeric offers a weak smile as the two approach. J'mhazi strides up to his heavy wooden desk rather stiffly, coming to a stop a couple of feet away.

The five of them are stuck in silence, at a loss for words. Lucia places a reassuring hand on Aymeric's shoulder and Alphinaud wrestles with himself over what to say.

Estinien curses a colorful string under his breath.

Aymeric finally coughs and interrupts the silence.

  
  
"I owe you a great debt, my friends." He says.

"Think nothing of it - I trust that your wounds are healing well?" Alphinaud replies thoughtfully.

"Some wounds we do not have the luxury of healing away, I'm afraid." Aymeric intones, hollow, and his good-natured smile falters just a fraction.

  
  
A lance of pain, the sound of a beating heart, and J'mhazi rushes to bring his hand to his forehead, vision blanking out.

.

_"The founding, the scriptures ─ a thousand years of lies ─ all to deceive the common man! Nay, our own brothers and sisters ─ for the blood of the knights twelve flows within all our veins! You knew this to be true. You knew and you concealed it!"_  
  
_"I should be interested to hear how you came by this knowledge. But yes, you have the right of it. The architects of Ishgard, King Thordan and his knights twelve, entrapped and butchered the great wyrm Ratatoskr, that they might partake of her eyes, and thereby transcend their mortal limits. Upon learning of their treachery, Nidhogg was consumed with a murderous ─ and justified ─ rage. I daresay you know what followed..."_  
  
**No - I don't want to see this, I'm _tired_.**  
  
_"The great wyrm slew the king and half of his knights."_  
  
_"Aye...but Nidhogg was subdued, and his eyes plucked from their sockets by the knights that remained. Their one mistake was to show mercy, for from his brother Hraesvelgr did Nidhogg receive a new eye, thus rejuvenating his form and empowering him to embark upon an eternal quest for vengeance."_

  
Futilely willing his eyes to shut, J'mhazi is powerless to stop the scene from unfolding in front of him. Of Aymeric pleading with his father to see reason. Of him ultimately being imprisoned. Of Thordan calling for the torture of his own son...

.

J'mhazi comes back to his own body with a gasp and finds himself gripping the wooden table in front of him, white-knuckled, scratching the varnish. He recoils when Alphinaud speaks.

  
  
"You saw something just now - with the Echo, did you not?" He says.

"I-" J'mhazi's throat goes dry and hoarse. "I saw you confront your father, Lord Aymeric. It was... a lot of information." He says, pushing back from the desk and rubbing at his temples.

"...So this is the power of the Echo... Would that it had shown you a finer moment from my past." He says, sadly. "T'was an exercise in futility, as I believe you saw." His expression falls into a tight grimace. "Faced with my father's conviction, and his many ready rejoinders, my words deserted me completely. To be frank, I am embarrassed to recall it." Aymeric leans back in his chair.

  
  
"A friend once impressed upon me the importance of differentiating between words, deeds, and beliefs..." Alphinaud says, trying to be comforting in his own way. "Were he here, I suspect he would judge your father's “conviction” to be no more than rank, self-serving delusion. Even so, I cannot help but wonder what manner of “change” he intends to bring about."

J'mhazi shakes his head slowly, running a hand down his face, and moves to stare out the window at the sea of snowy rooftops below.

The voices continue behind him, dancing around the issue of the Heavens' Ward and their unnatural abilities. J'mhazi closes his eyes.

  
  
"...Azys Lla, then-" Aymeric says with a nod, mask firmly back in place. "Master J'mhazi, Master Alphinaud ─ I, Aymeric, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard, do hereby entreat the aid of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn." He says with a formality that J'mhazi finds he _hates_.

"Our aid in preventing whatever it is that the archbishop intends?" Alphinaud asks.

"Your aid in bringing him to justice. Too much blood has been spilled for the lies he perpetuated. No more." Aymeric says darkly. All eyes fall to J'mhazi where he stands at the window. He turns his head to the side to regard his companions over his shoulder, eyes narrowed to slivers.

"...Life for death. I will have Ser Zephirin's **heart** for what he did to Haurchefant..." He says.

"Yes...yes, of course. You two were close, I know." Aymeric says, looking down, raked with guilt. J'mhazi finds he hates that look on Aymeric's face, too. He watches him as the rest make plans around the two of them. Around _him_.

"Very well. With me, J'mhazi. I believe we have much to discuss." Alphinaud says, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes of course..." J'mhazi says. "But, Lord Commander, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Always, my friend." And he looks to his own companions, nodding. Lucia bows and takes her leave. Estinien, face unreadable under the helm, stalls only a moment before leaving as well. J'mhazi can feel the Dragoon's eyes on him as he takes his leave.

  
  
"Take as long as you need." Alphinaud says, bidding goodbye with a small wave.  


* * *

"You must be furious with me-" Aymeric says pushing back slightly from his desk. "I was foolish to think that I could change my father's mind and it cost... The cost was..."

  
  
"Don't-" J'mhazi snaps. Then starts again, a bit softer. "Don't... I'm not here to talk about blame, or about that. You loved him too, I know... I- I wanted to know that you were alright - to see it. I needed to know. I wanted you to speak plainly."

  
  
"A-ah." Aymeric says, and pauses, looking down. "I do confess it would have been easier if you were angry with me. I was prepared for that."

J'mhazi moves to lean on the desk facing Aymeric.

"There's a fury that burns in my chest that is keeping me upright. Of course I'm angry - I'm furious. But not at you - never at you. I know you sent me off to follow because Ishgard needs the Scions. But what do you need. What is it that you want?"

  
  
"Please- Please don't ask that of me. Not...yet." Aymeric says, voice strained. "That isn't... It isn't something I can allow for myself."

  
  
"Aymeric..."

"I'll be fine." Aymeric looks up then, daring to meet the other man's eyes. "Fuming here while we try to keep Ishgard from eating itself alive, but I'll be fine. Hard to sit with the knowledge that your own father would let the wolves eat you alive to keep a poisoned secret, but that's something I'll have to work through in time, I suppose." He swallows thickly, taking a breath.

  
  
"...What I wish for, J'mhazi - What I want is for you to return here as soon as you're able. Hale and whole." Aymeric says.

  
  
"...As soon as I am able, then. I'll return here. I promise." J'mhazi looks deeply into his eyes then, blue and pleading, and nods.

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was cheating a bit as I leaned p heavily on the quest dialogue, but i wanted a specific scene set so i could do the thing.  
> daydreams blearily about ishgard.
> 
> thanks as always for readin' <3


End file.
